Defiance: Upon the March We Fittest Die
}} "Upon the March We Fittest Die" is the thirteenth episode season three of the science fiction television series Defiance and the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Nankin with a script written by series creator Kevin Murphy. The episode first aired on Syfy on Friday, August 28th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Joshua Nolan, Irisa Nyira and Doc Yewll embark upon a dangerous mission to the Tsuroz to blow up the ship before the insane Kindzi can unleash hundreds of murderous Omec upon the world. Complicating matters even further is the fact for some of them, this may be a one-way trip. Irisa makes a startling discovery that alters their plans. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects supervisor * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Debby Germino - Editor * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn, CSC, NZCS - Director of photography * John Tarver, CSC * Michael D. Gibson - Producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Producer * Paula Yoo - Supervising producer * Paul Leonard - Co-executive producer * Anupam Nigam - Co-executive producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Kari Drake - Executive story editor Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-14 (LSV). It contains language, sexual situations and violence. * This episode is included on the Defiance: Season Three Blu-ray home video collection. * This episode had a viewership of 1.165 million people; .22% in the 18-49 age demographic. This is up by .034 from the previous episode. TV IV; Defiance, Season Three * This is the first and only appearance of Nueve. She is the only character seen in this episode (discounting background extras) who has not appeared in a previous episode. * On October 16th, 2015, Syfy announced that it would not be renewing Defiance for a fourth season. The program's cancellation came just days after Syfy announced the discontinuation of another series, Dominion. Variety.com; "Syfy Cancels 'Defiance' After Three Season"; October 16th, 2015. Wagmeister, Elizabeth. * Final episode of the series. Final appearance of all characters. Appearances Races * There is one unnamed Sensoth that can be briefly seen behind a chain-link fence listening to Amanda Rosewater's address. * In addition to the named characters, there are several Castithans seen in the market place listening to Amanda Rosewater's address. There is a short-haired Castithan with a purple streak working at the NeedWant, who is also listening to the address. * There are four named Omec character in this episode. Kindzi, Uno, Dos and Nueve. * Mixed heritage: There is only one character of mixed heritage seen in this episode of Defiance and that is Luke Tarr. Luke is half-human and half-Castithan. He is the son the Castithan Alak Tarr and the late human Christie McCawley. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:August, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified